Access to documents has dramatically increased in the recent past. The number of documents available has made finding documents pertaining to a desired subject matter more difficult. Search and retrieval of these documents is made easier, faster, and more efficient by indexing available documents.
Indexing includes storing data to facilitate the retrieval of appropriate documents. The indexed documents may be parsed or analyzed to obtain this data. Natural language processing or other language-sensitive analysis may extract information from documents that is beneficial to later searches. Because these processes employ language sensitive information, the language of the document being processed must be determined for this analysis.